Owing to the requirements in consumer market in recent years, modern electronic devices are designed in light and small structures. Thereby, the internal space in electronic devices is reduced drastically. Any component will influence the ultra-thin design. In particular, for the standardized components, it is difficult to alter their standard designs, such as the size specifications. Because the convection space is used by other components, the convecting effect is not well in thin electronic devices, leading to lowering of heat dissipating effect therein.
In a current electronic device, at least an intake is disposed at the bottom of its housing. When a heat dissipating device in the electronic device is operating, external fluid can be drawn in from the intake for dissipating the heat of the electronic components in the electronic device. Nonetheless, the intake is located at the bottom of the electronic, device and facing the surface on which the electronic device is placed. The distance between the intake and the surface is very short and hence the air intake rate through the intake is small, which lowers the heat dissipating effect of the electronic device. In addition, the intake is exposed to the outer side of the housing. This will influence, of appearance of the electronic device; dusts in the air also tend to enter the electronic device via the intake.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an adjustable air suction device disposed in an electronic device. The air suction device can increase convection space in the electronic device for improving the convecting effect of the electronic device. Hence, the heat dissipating effect of the electronic device can be enhanced. Besides, because the air suction device is hidden in the electronic device, the appearance of the electronic device is improved effectively. Dusts in the air are avoided from entering the electronic device.